prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
NXT TakeOver: Toronto
NXT TakeOver: Toronto was a professional wrestling show in the NXT TakeOver series that took place on November 19, 2016 at the Air Canada Centre in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and is the 364th episode of NXT. Five matches were contested at the event. In the main event, Samoa Joe defeated Shinsuke Nakamura to win the NXT Championship and became the first man to hold the title twice. Production Storylines The NXT TakeOver series of professional wrestling shows started on May 29, 2014, as the WWE developmental league NXT held their second WWE Network exclusive live broadcast billed as NXT TakeOver. In subsequent months, the "TakeOver" moniker became the brand used by NXT and WWE for all of their NXT live specials as they held NXT TakeOver: Fatal 4-Way, NXT TakeOver: R Evolution, NXT TakeOver: Rival, and NXT TakeOver: Unstoppable prior to NXT TakeOver: Respect. NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn was the first TakeOver show held outside of Full Sail University. NXT TakeOver: London was the first TakeOver show held outside of the United States. NXT TakeOver: Toronto will be the twelfth overall show held under the NXT TakeOver banner, the fourth held in 2016, and the second held outside of the United States. Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic On the September 28 episode of NXT, William Regal announced the second annual Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic would take place over the following several weeks, culminating with the finals at NXT TakeOver: Toronto. The tournament started on the October 5, 2016 episode of NXT. Bracket | RD1-team02 = Tino Sabbatelli and Riddick Moss | RD1-score01 = Pin | RD1-score02 = | RD1-team03 = Austin Aries and Roderick Strong | RD1-team04 = Heavy Machinery | RD1-score03 = Pin | RD1-score04 = | RD1-team05 = Kota Ibushi and T.J. Perkins'1 | RD1-team06 = Lince Dorado and Mustafa Ali | RD1-score05 = Pin | RD1-score06 = | RD1-team07 = Bobby Roode and Tye Dillinger | RD1-team08 = 'SAnitY | RD1-score07 = | RD1-score08 = Pin | RD1-team09 = The Authors of Pain | RD1-team10 = The Bollywood Boyz | RD1-score09 = Pin | RD1-score10 = | RD1-team11 = No Way Jose and Rich Swann | RD1-team12 = Tony Nese and Drew Gulak | RD1-score11 = Pin | RD1-score12 = | RD1-team13 = The Revival | RD1-team14 = Andrade Almas and Cedric Alexander | RD1-score13 = Pin | RD1-score14 = | RD1-team15 = DIY | RD1-team16 = Ho Ho Lun and Tian Bing | RD1-score15 = Pin | RD1-score16 = | RD2-team01 = TM-61 | RD2-team02 = Austin Aries and Roderick Strong | RD2-score01 = Pin3 | RD2-score02 = | RD2-team03 = Kota Ibushi and T.J. Perkins | RD2-team04 = SAnitY | RD2-score03 = | RD2-score04 = Pin | RD2-team05 = The Authors of Pain | RD2-team06 = No Way Jose and Rich Swann | RD2-score05 = Pin | RD2-score06 = | RD2-team07 = The Revival | RD2-team08 = DIY | RD2-score07 = | RD2-score08 = Forfeit2 | RD3-team01 = TM-61 | RD3-team02 = SAnitY | RD3-score01 = Pin | RD3-score02 = | RD3-team03 = The Authors of Pain | RD3-team04 = DIY | RD3-score03 = Pin | RD3-score04 = | RD4-team01 = TM-61 | RD4-team02 = The Authors of Pain | RD4-score01 = | RD4-score02 = Pin }} * 1 – T.J. Perkins replaced Hideo Itami, who was injured before his tournament match. * 2 – The Revival was forced to withdraw from the tournament due to Dawson being "injured". * 3 – Austin Aries could not perform due to a legitimate injury. William Regal announced that the winner of a singles match between Thorne vs. Strong, would advance in the tournament. Event Preliminary matches In the first match, Bobby Roode faced Tye Dillinger. The match ended when Roode executed a Lifting DDT on Dillinger to win the match. Next, The Authors of Pain (Akam and Rezar) faced TM-61 (Nick Miller and Shane Thorne) in the final of the Tag Team Classic, with Paul Ellering suspended above the ring inside a cage. In the end, The Authors of Pain performed The Last Chapter on Thorne to win the tournament. In the third match, The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) defended the NXT Tag Team Championship against #DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) in a two-out-of-three falls tag team match. The Revival won the first fall after performing the Shatter Machine on Gargano. #DIY won the second fall after performing a running knee/superkick combination on Dawson. #DIY won the third fall after Dash submitted to the Gargano Escape by Gargano and Dawson submitted to an armbar by Ciampa simultaneously, thus #DIY won the title. After that, Asuka defended the NXT Women's Championship against Mickie James. During the match, Mickie executed a Mick Kick on Asuka, but Asuka placed her foot on the bottom rope, voiding the pinfall. Asuka forced Mickie to submit to the Asuka Lock to win the match. Main event In the main event, Shinsuke Nakamura defended the NXT Championship against Samoa Joe. During the match, Joe attempted a Muscle Buster on Nakamura, but Nakamura countered and executed a Kinshasa on Joe for a near-fall. Nakamura attempted another Kinshasa, but Joe avoided the attempt and applied the Coquina Clutch. Nakamura attempted to escape the submission hold, but Joe performed a German Suplex followed by a Dragon Suplex and an X-Plex for a near-fall. Nakamura executed another Kinshasa on Joe, but Joe rolled out of the ring. Nakamura attempted a third Kinshasa, but Joe avoided the attempt, hit a low blow on Nakamura and attacked Nakamura with a Side Slam onto the steel steps. Joe performed a Muscle Buster on Nakamura to win the title for a second time. Match Preview Results ; ; *Bobby Roode defeated Tye Dillinger (16:30) *The Authors of Pain (Rezar and Akam) (w/ Paul Ellering) defeated TM-61 (Nick Miller and Shane Thorne) in the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic Tournament Finals (8:20) *#DIY (Johnny Gargano and Tommaso Ciampa) defeated The Revival (Dash Wilder and Scott Dawson) © in a Two-out-of-three falls match to win the NXT Tag Team Championship (22:15) :*Scott Dawson pinned Johnny Gargano 1:0 (5:07) :*Johnny Gargano pinned Scott Dawson 1:1 (13:34) :*Dash Wilder tapped out 2:1 (22:15) *Asuka © defeated Mickie James by submission to retain the NXT Women's Championship (13:05) *Samoa Joe defeated Shinsuke Nakamura © to win the NXT Championship (20:09) Other on-screen talent See also *List of NXT pay-per-view events External links * TakeOver: Toronto results at WWE.com * TakeOver: Toronto results at CAGEMATCH.net * TakeOver: Toronto pre-show on WWE Network * TakeOver: Toronto on WWE Network Category:NXT Takeover Category:NXT Wrestling pay-per-view events Category:NXT Takeover: Toronto